Sluissi
*Corlissi Ludar *Sere LureAlliance Intelligence Reports *Secles UsloposOut of the Cradle }} Los sluissi eran la especie inteligente indígena del planeta Sluis Van, localizado en los Territorios del Borde exterior. Mientras que sus cuerpos por encima de la cintura eran humanoides, sus mitades inferiores eran serpentinas, largas y muy musculosas. Los sluissi se destacaban por su temperamento tranquilo, su aversión a las prisas y la impaciencia, el cumplimiento del protocolo, sin importar cuán trivial, y su aptitud técnica. Al igual que muchos reptiles, los sluissi podía usar sus lenguas bífidas para sentir el calor. Reconocidos por su capacidad para reparar y mantener naves estelares, los sluissi estuvieron activos en la sociedad galáctica casi desde el comienzo de la República. Esto se debió a que la tecnología sluissi estaba casi a la par con otras razas espaciales como los duros y humanos. Biología y apariencia Los torsos superiores de los sluissi eran similares a los de un humano, con dos brazos, cada uno con manos de cuatro dedos. Su cuarto dedo era un dedo oponible. Sus brazos tenían extensiones de piel casi como alas, lo que ayudaba a su movimiento mientras estaban planos en el suelo. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo era similar a la de una serpiente, con una cola larga, muy musculosa y singular. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de finas escamas que variaban de color marrón claro a verde oscuro. Otras escamas de colores en los sluissi no eran desconocidas, sin embargo, eran bastante raras. Los sluissi tenían los ojos negros y un pliegue de piel dura como una capucha en la parte posterior de sus cabezas. Habían bifurcado lenguas que ayudaban a su sentido del olfato. El miembro promedio de la especie pesaba 60 kilogramos. Sociedad y cultura thumb|left|200px|Un sluissi. Los sluissi eran seres pacientes, sociables, relajados y tranquilos, famosos por mantener la calma bajo presión. Su naturaleza paciente y tranquila, combinada con su aparente incapacidad para enfadarse o enojarse genuinamente, a menudo desconcertaban y a veces incluso enfurecían a otras especies.Dark Force Rising Sourcebook Siendo extremadamente trabajadores, a los sluissi les encantaba jugar con la tecnología y los objetos mecánicos, y los técnicos sluissi podían mejorar la eficiencia del motor, la potencia de salida y la respuesta del sistema incluso en naves arcaicas y desgastadas. Los sluissi eran extremadamente metódicos y trabajaban extremadamente despacio. Para ellos, la construcción de naves estelares era una forma de arte. Aunque los trabajos realizados por los sluissi siempre llevaban más tiempo de lo esperado, la mayoría de los clientes estaban dispuestos a ser pacientes, porque los técnicos sluissi podían realizar mejoras o salvar embarcaciones cuando ningún otro mecánico podía hacerlo. Incluso el Imperio se dio cuenta de que apresurar una operación sluissi era una mala idea. Además del Sluissés, su idioma nativo, los sluissi hablaban Básico, aunque tendían a arrastrar y balbucear muchas palabras, debido a las estructuras en forma de serpiente de sus lenguas y bocas. Los nombres sluissi comunes incluyen Sirlahn Alsek, Vsil Ejahsa, Usahn L'sehl, Sekae N'sehnor y Mektiss Risohr. Historia Los sluissi se unieron a la Antigua República cuando aún era relativamente joven. Cuando los exploradores duros y humanos descubrieron por primera vez Sluis Van, los sluissi apenas habían comenzado a explorar sistemas cercanos con su propia tecnología de velocidad de la luz, y abrazaron con entusiasmo el concepto de una mayor unión galáctica. Como personas avanzadas, establecieron una serie de grandes astilleros espaciales en todo el sector Sluis, incluida la instalación espacial de alta tecnología Sluis Van, así como en otras colonias que habían establecido para estimular una mayor interacción con los viajeros espaciales extranjeros. Ejecutaban operaciones eficientes, donde las tripulaciones de las naves podían encontrar todo el servicio, la experiencia y las actualizaciones necesarias después de largos viajes. Los sluissi rápidamente se hicieron conocidos como una de las mejores especies que realizaban mantenimiento de naves estelares en la galaxia conocida. thumb|right|200px|Un sluissi. Sin embargo, poco antes del estallido de las Guerras Clon, se desilusionaron con la República y fueron de los primeros en separarse y unirse a la causa Separatista. Sin embargo, algunos sluissi estaban alineados con la República.La Prueba del Jedi Después del final de las Guerras Clon, los sluissi vivieron bajo la ocupación Imperial. Cuando esto terminó, se convirtieron en valiosos miembros de la Nueva República. En el 9 DBY, la Armada Imperial lanzó un ataque contra tres de los planetas en el sector Sluis Van, en un intento por robar naves de guerra de los astilleros sluissi. La resultante Batalla de Sluis Van casi terminó en una victoria para el Imperio. Sin embargo, el Halcón Milenario estaba en el área en ese momento, capitaneado por Han Solo, y ayudó tanto al ejército de la Nueva República como al pueblo sluissi.Heredero del Imperio Durante el gobierno de la Nueva República, Mammon Hoole incluyó una entrada sobre los sluissi en su publicación La Guía Esencial para Especies Alienígenas. Sluissi en la galaxia Fuera de su planeta, los sluissi solían trabajar como especialistas en tecnología, ingenieros o mecánicos, aunque no era raro ver a un sluissi trabajando en otra profesión. Al menos un sluissi era sensible a la Fuerza y sirvió como Jedi durante las Guerras Mandalorianas. Este individuo era una de las Sombras del Pacto de Lucien Draay, una fuerza secreta de Jedi cuyos registros habían sido borrados para permitirles trabajar encubiertos. Ten Dorne era un sluissi que trabajó en el Proyecto Shantipole con el Almirante Gial Ackbar. El proyecto giraba en torno al desarrollo del caza estelar Ala-B. Poco antes de la Batalla de Endor, Dorne fue capturado por los Imperiales. La experiencia la hizo dudar de su devoción a la causa Rebelde, por lo que decidió desertar y luego vendió información sobre la Alianza al Imperio. Más tarde se creía que estaba trabajando en los astilleros del Remanente Imperial en Vosteltig. Sere Lure era una atractiva ingeniera sluissi de piel verde, que trabajaba para la Corporación Hidrosfera. La Dr. Lure era una rareza; ella era una de las pocas alienígenas permitidas y dispuestas a trabajar en el desarrollo de la tecnología Imperial. Candobar Inglet fue el gobernante de Sluis Van y el sector Sluis durante las Guerras Clon y durante varios años de antemano. Justo antes del comienzo de la guerra, él y su sector se unieron a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Otros sluissi incluyeron a Hass Sonax, una hacker sluissi,Fair Prey Corlissi Ludar, el senador sluissi que prometió la alianza de Sluis Van con la CSI, Slith Skael, el técnico jefe de comunicaciones del Centro de Comunicaciones Intergalácticas hacia el final de las Guerras Clon, y Secles Uslopos, un concejal sluissi del señor del crimen twi'lek Abdi-Badawzi en el planeta Socorro. Alessi Quon era un científico sluissi que trabajaba para el departamento Experi-Tech de Inteligencia Imperial poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin.Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 1 Entre bastidores "Status" quo à Sluis Van, un número de la revista francesa RPG de Casus Belli, contiene material adicional sobre los sluissi. Según este artículo, los sluissi eran una especie tranquilamente metódica que compensaba la fragilidad física con habilidad tecnológica e ingenio. En contraste con las menciones de un material de un Khedive en las Guerras Clon, esta fuente dice que Sluis Van era gobernado por un parlamento electo de cien miembros, conocido como el Consejo, y en todo el Nuevo Orden, su consenso político fue que la lealtad al Imperio había traido prosperidad al planeta. Según este material, los sluissi se unieron a la Nueva República alrededor del 6 DBY gracias a una misión diplomática dirigida por Jonas Stern y Borsk Fey'lya. La novela La Prueba del Jedi representa incorrectamente a los sluissi, Sluis Van y al sector Sluis como aliados de la República en lugar de la Confederación. Apariciones *''Darth Plagueis'' * * * *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Agent of the Empire—Iron Eclipse, Part 1'' * * * * *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''Nido Oscuro III: La Guerra del Enjambre'' *''Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1'' *''Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' }} Apariciones ambiguas del canon * Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' * *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Black Sands of Socorro'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Third Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Especies inteligentes reptilianas Categoría:Sluissi Categoría:Especies espaciales